A New Friendship
by LucyTheCat
Summary: This is a story of Samuel, the Son of Spyro and Cynder, meets Pop Fizz Jr, Son of Pop Fizz! One-Shot:D For my sweet Author buddy, SpyroKing51;)


**What up, everyone? This is a special story when Samuel makes a new Friend: Pop Fizz Jr! This Story is for one of my good author buddies, SpyroKing51! He is such a sweet guy to talk to:') Also Pop Fizz Jr belongs to SpyroKing51... Enjoy!;)**

It was a beautiful day in Skylands and a light blue little gremlin named Pop Fizz Jr is playing with his Chemistry Set making Yummy Fizzy Sodas. Pop Fizz Jr is the Son of Pop Fizz and Soda Pop. He looks exactly like his father but his blue fur is lighter. Anyway, The Young Germlin was playing with his mother, Soda Pop in a rocking chair, watching her son and knitting. Pop Fizz Jr was having fun until he heard a very playful voice, he looked around and saw a black thing playing in the grass. When he looked closer to find out what the Black thing was, he was shocked and his mouth dropped. The Black thing is a Baby Dragon!

Samuel, the Baby Black Dragon was chasing playfully a little pink butterfly. "I'm gonna get cha! I'm gonna get cha!" Samuel said trying to get the little butterfly. Samuel was having fun until a Sea Green colored Little dragonfly zoomed and ate the Butterfly. Thedragonfly is named Zippy, he is the son of Sparx and Orcid, he is Samuel's Cousin and Best Friend who helps him just like Sparx helps Spyro. Samuel was upset what his Dragonfly buddy just did, "Zippy!" He said, "I was playing with that Butterfly!" Then Zippy felt bad for what he just did, "Aw I'm so sorry Samuel, I love eating butterflies and I couldn't help myself," he said very ashamed. Samuel loves and cares about his cousin so he went up to his dragonfly and comfort him by cuddling him, "Daw It's Ok Zippy, your my cousin and your still my buddy," He said comforting. "Thanks Samuel, your the best dragon buddy I ever had, Uncle Spyro and Aunt Cynder are very lucky to have you," After he said that, he touched Samuel's horn, "TAG! YOUR IT!" then he zoomed away. Then The Baby Dragon started running, "Oh Yeah!" and he tried to catch the little Dragonfly.

Pop Fizz Jr stared at Samuel in awe, "A...A Dragon. .. a real life Dragon!" Pop Fizz Jr LOVES Dragons, He've heard stories about them but never seen one in real life before. Samuel is Pop Fizz Jr's first ever Dragon! The Little germlin ran straight to the dragon but the problem is that he forgot to ask his mother for permission. "Pop Fizz Jr! where are you going!?" Soda Pop called out to her son but Pop Fizz Jr was so excited, he didn't hear her. Then Pop Fizz came home and saw his son take off, "Where is our son going?" he asked his wife. "I don't know, he didn't ask me for permission!" She answered. The Two gremlins go very worried so they ran to catch up with their son. Meanwhile, Samuel and Zippy were having fun until they saw the little germlin heading straight toward them. Pop Fizz Jr got out his Soda Potion and drank it and turn into his Berserker form. "That monster is coming towards you, Samuel!" Zippy told him, Samuel got very scared, Zippy knew he had to protect him, "Don't worry Samuel, I'll stop him!" Zippy said heroically as he spit acid at the Rampaging, Maniac, Monster gremlin. But Pop Fizz Jr dodged Zippy's Acid. When Zippy realize that the gremlin has dodged his Acid spits, he told Samuel, "RUUUUUUN!"

Samuel ran with Zippy who was flying as fast as he could, Samuel was so scared that he can't fly. Pop Fizz Jr was chasing the two while his parents are chasing him.

A half hour later, Spyro and his wife, Cynder were talking with their Dragonflies, Sparx and his wife, Orcid until they saw their boys running to them, "Samuel? Zippy?"

"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!" Samuel cried as he got to his mother and gave her a big hug while sobbing tears. Spyro was confused at first until he saw his son crying onto his wife, "Boys, What happened?" Then Zippy answered, "There's a Rampaging monster chasing Samuel!" Then Spyro got into fighting position ready to fight. Samuel still sobbed onto his mother, "Don't worry Sweetie, Daddy is gonna deal with that Meanie" Cynder told her Son in a motherly voice to calm her son down. Spyro was ready to attack until he saw Pop Fizz Jr which he mistaken as Pop Fizz, "Pop Fizz?" The little gremlin stopped and changed back into his normal self and stared in awe again when he saw Spyro and Cynder, "More Dragons?" He said in excitement. Spyro was confused, "Hey, Your not Pop Fizz!" he said. "No I'm not Mr. Dragon, I'm Pop Fizz Jr! I'm only 7 years-Old! Pop Fizz is my Daddy!" The little Germlin tried to confess until he heard, "Pop Fizz Jr!" It came from his parents, "There you are, Pop Fizz Jr! We were so worried about you!" Pop Fizz and Soda Pop came down to reunite with their Son. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm really sorry that I forgot to ask you guys where I was going, but I only wanted to befriend the Baby Dragon I saw!" Pop Fizz Jr said. His parents weren't mad at him, then Pop Fizz came up to Spyro, "Sorry about what our son tried to do with yours, Buddy, Pop Fizz Jr really loves Dragons and he was trying to make friends with Samuel." "Then Spyro understand, "It's Ok, Buddy." Then he called to his Son,"Hey Samuel, come over here, son" He hollered as the Baby Dragon let go of Cynder and went to his father. Pop Fizz let his son come and let him talk to Samuel, "I am soooo sorry I scared you Samuel," Pop Fizz Jr said feeling very terrible and began to form tears in his eyes, "I wasn't trying to scare you on purpose. ... I really love Dragons and I just want for you to be my friend. ... I got into my Beast form because I was excited to see you. ...I'm really SO sorry!" Then Pop Fizz Jr sat onto the grass and crying tears, Pop Fizz feels very terrible of what he done and now he's very heartbroken and feels like a monster. Samuel started to feel bad too, he didn't mean to hurt Pop Fizz Jr's feelings, then he saw a beautiful white flower in the green grass and he picked it and hold it to the crying germlin which made him stop crying. "Can you be my friend, please?" he asked. Pop Fizz Jr couldn't believe his ears, Samuel wants him to be his friend. The little gremlin wiped his tears, "Really Samuel? After when accidentally scared you?" He asked as he began to form a smile. "Uh huh," Samuel said cutefully. Pop Fizz Jr came up and gave the little dragon a relaxing hug, "Thank you so much Samuel, I really needed friends!" "Aww your welcome, Pop Fizz Jr! I'm sure we'll be great friends" Samuel said as he let him and Zippy let Pop Fizz Jr play with them in the soft grass.

THE END!

**Awww this is cute little fanfic:') Also I would love to thank SpyroKing51, for letting me use his gremlin ocs, Soda Pop and Pop Fizz Jr! Samuel and Zippy belong to Me, Soda Pop and Pop Fizz Jr belong to SpyroKing51! Flaming is unacceptable D: Please Follow, Favorite, and Comment and peace out;)**


End file.
